Savior or Betrayer?
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: AU of OOTP. Harry is Pregnant. Tom's in love. The Wizarding World is suspicious fueled by a photo in the Daily Prophet of the two kissing at the Ministry raid. Is it true? Has The Boy Who Lived joined The Dark Side?
1. Chapter 1

"He can't here you," Harry jeered at her, feeling as if his head would explode with pain.

"Oh can't I kitten?" said a high cold voice Harry knew well.

He turned around but instead of the snake-like features he was expecting to see, he saw Tom Riddle a year or two older then the one from the diary. Tom was looking at him with animal lust and he remembered their last meeting a month before making him shiver.

"Hello kitten are you well?" Tom asked taking a frozen Harry into his strong arms. Noticing the fresh tears in his Avada Kavadra colored eyes he murmured, "Oh, love what is it?"

"She…she…killed Sirius." Harry rested his head on Tom's shoulder, feeling comfort even though the Dark Lord's sick infatuation with him made him uneasy.

"WHAT!" Tom rounded on Bellatrix, eyes deep red and menacing, making her cower up to the atrium wall. "What happened to 'not harming my beloved's friends or family'?"

"M…my lord…it was a mistake!"

"Yes, it was LeStrange…_Crucio_!"

Bellatrix writhed in sheer agony for what seemed like hours to Harry, as he watched with grim satisfaction. Tom was calmly watching until he lifted the spell. "Go to the rest of my Death Eaters and tell them I want the Ministry by morning," he said coldly before returning to Harry's side. "And inform your husband and brother-in-law that they shall be my future consort's body guards. I must take him home to rest; the stress can't be good on our little one."

Harry's head shot up to Tom. How did he know about the baby?

"You dream rather loudly love…"Tom started to explain before Fudge and the Aurors interrupted, gasping and sputtering. Tom looked at Fudge with particular disdain. "**I know what he's done to you precioussssss," he whispered to Harry in Parseltongue. "The pain he hassss causssed you. The trial, the paper, everything. But worry not, I ssshall punisssh him dearly.**" He turned to Fudge and with a light air, almost lazily said "_Avada Kavadra!"_ and watched as the minister fell down dead. "Come love let's go home."

Without even thinking about his actions, or even caring, Harry wrapped his arms around Tom and kissed his ex-enemy, turned admirer/father of his child passionately on the mouth. It was the first time he had initiated or reciprocated a kiss between them when Tom came to him. And to his shock he enjoyed it. When he suddenly felt a tight squeeze, and pulled back he found himself in a large and lavish bed chamber. "We just Apparated didn't we?" he asked, sitting uneasily on the bed.

"You did very well for a first timer love, people usually vomit."

"Yeah, can't imagine why."

Tom smirked "Come I have something to show you." He led Harry to the door in the closest wall. He opened it and Harry gasped. It was a nursery filled with anything and everything a baby would ever need. The furniture was polished dark brown wood, with soft looking blankets in the crib. Moving illustrations of a hippogriff resembling Buckbeak, a snake resembling Nagini, a phoenix, fairies, butterflies and twittering birds covered the walls. All in all it was a perfect room for a Prince or Princess.

"Tom, this is wonderful!"

"Only the best for my heir. Now come love I think a warm bubble bath will do us both good." He started to lead Harry to the bathroom only to see a snowy owl perched on his bedpost, an evening edition of The Daily Prophet clutched in its beak.

"Hedwig! C'mere girl," Harry called to it. She fluttered onto his shoulder and nuzzled him, affectionately nipping his ear.

Tom picked up the paper she had dropped. "How did she know you were here?"

"My Hedwig's brilliant!" Harry explained stroking her feathers.

"I'll buy a nice cage for her later. For now she can sleep in my owlery."

"You heard him girl, go on." And with one last nip the owl flew off.

"Love look at this," said Tom holding out the paper so Harry could clearly see.

It held a picture of the kiss in the ministry and the headline read. **Harry Potter: Savior or Betrayer?**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon Harry was laying in a warm bath, leaning on Tom's chest. Magically lit candles were all over the room, filling it with soft smells. His glamours were down, showing the scars from his uncle's beatings. Thanks to Snape's salves they were healing. Suddenly Tom noticed a new one on his hand.

"Kitten where did this come from?"

"Umbridge, she…didn't believe me when I said you were back so she used a blood quill. Then she tied to perform the Cruciotus Curse. She didn't care that I was pregnant! She could have killed our baby Tom!" Harry began to sob, every bit of hurt the woman had caused him coming out.

"THAT CONIVING LITTLE TOAD!" Tom screamed, picking up Harry, dressing both of them with a bit of wand-less magic and carried his beloved to bed. "Don't worry love she will pay dearly for thisssss. Tomorrow is your grieving day so sleep as long as you need. I'll send in Nagini to watch you tonight and the Lestranges tomorrow morning if I haven't returned."

"OK, g'night Tom."

"Good night my love."

A few minutes later the door opened and Tom's large snake arranged herself on the bed. "**Hello Ssssssnakling**." She hissed kindly.

"**Hello Nagini**"

"**Are you and the hatchling well**?"

"**Yesssss**."

"**I am truly ssssorry about your godfather**."

At the mention of Sirius Harry began to sob again, thinking of the happy life he could have had. Nagini wrapped herself around him in a hug.

** "Shhhh, Ssssnakeling, let it all out it'ssss alright to be ssssad. I know you missssss him. Husssh now."**

When Harry woke up he was in Tom's embrace, his head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Kitten? You've had night terrors all night."

"I… have?"

"Yes, I'm not surprised you can't remember."

Suddenly Hedwig came in bearing the morning _Prophet_ and a letter from Ron, and one from Rita Skeeter. He opened the letter from Ron first:

_"Dear Harry, _

_Is it true? Even if it is I don't care. Me, Hermione, Lupin, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and the D.A. are with ya mate. I'm sorry to say the Order doesn't agree. We want to visit you to discuss joining you and…**him** is tomorrow OK? Hermione says hi._

_ Ron_

Harry handed the letter to Tom to read, while he opened Rita's

_ Mr. Potter,_

_ I would like to interview you in two days for the _Prophet_. If you are the lover of the Dark Lord please forgive everything I have done to you. Owl me a place to meet._

_ Rita Skeeter_.

Harry quickly wrote two replies, but before he could reach for the paper he was dragged to the edge of the bed by Tom.

"Harrison James Potter, I love you with everything I am. You enchant me my love with a magic I can't explain. Without you I don't think I could survive. My horcrux, Kitten, precious." He knelt down and showed Harry the Slytherin Bonding ring. "Will you become my bonded husband?"

Harry looked at the ring, simple black metal with engraved emeralds around it, and tears started to form in his eyes. His lower lip wabbled as he tearfully answered "Yes."

Neither of them sawe the newest headline **The Boy-Who –Lived Carries devil's Spawn**


End file.
